


Sticky

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Sticky

"You know, if you wanted to be covered in caramel, there are much easier and more fun ways." Jack groused, making a futile attempt to wipe the sticky stuff from his brow and only succeeding in making it worse.

"It’s not like I did this on purpose," the Doctor called over his shoulder as he led the way through the viscous swamp.

"If you hadn’t thrown out the guidebook we wouldn’t be in this mess." Jack glared at the caramel covered back of the Time Lord.

"If you hadn’t demanded a ‘jolly good time’ we wouldn’t have come to this planet," the Doctor responded peevishly.

"And if you both don’t shut it, I will start throwing caramel at your faces," Rose interjected, wincing as she lifted her foot and left her shoe behind.

That seemed to do the trick and the two men stopped sniping at each other, instead concentrating on plodding through the caramel slough, and Rose sighed deeply. This day had started out so well, an outing on a candy planet, but it was the three of them and trouble was naturally not far behind. The Doctor had indeed thrown away the guidebook, declaring he’d been here lots of times and knew a shortcut. A shortcut that had led them through peppermint forests which were apparently sacred. They’d been forced to flee from guards wielding taffy and licorice whips and had been chased straight over an incline and into the caramel swamp. All of them were covered from head to toe with the substance and though certain of her fantasies had included the Doctor covered in a sweet substance, usually it was syrup or whipped cream, not sweaty caramel and globs of taffy stuck to his leather jacket.

She abandoned her shoe as a lost cause and trudged forward with one sock foot. It wasn’t too many more steps before she bashed her knee against a boulder of rock candy and her pained grunt brought the Doctor’s attention on her. He paused and waited for her to catch up to him, offering his hand with a wan smile. She returned his smile, bumping her shoulder against his, and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Alright then?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah, just want a shower. And maybe no caramel for a long while," she replied, neatly bypassing a chocolate log.

"A shower, eh? Mind if I join?" The Doctor’s tone was suggestive and she laughed aloud, squeezing his hand a little tighter in confirmation.

"Group shower?" Jack asked excitedly.

"No!" the Doctor said, possessively pulling Rose to his other side. Just then the sound of cracking licorice whips was heard from behind them and Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks. "Run!"


End file.
